1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool chests or cabinets of the type commonly used by mechanics and auto repair shops and, in particular, to relatively tall cabinets having a retractable step to facilitate access to the upper portions of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool chests or cabinets for the use of mechanics or the like are well known and are commonly used in auto repair facilities. Such tool cabinets are typically supported on wheels or rollers to facilitate movement about the floor of the work space. It is not uncommon for such tool cabinets to be large and, in particular, they may be five or six feet in height. In such tall cabinets it may be difficult for the mechanic to see into the upper drawers of the cabinet to determine the contents thereof.
Accordingly, it is known to provide a retractable step for such tool cabinets. One such step is disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 788,941, filed Nov. 7, 1991. That application discloses a step which is pivotally mounted beneath a cabinet on a spiral cam arrangement for movement between a stowed position beneath the cabinet and spaced from the floor and a use position extended from beneath the cabinet in contact with the floor. This arrangement requires the step to be supported by the cabinet except when disposed in its fully extended use position, and further requires very accurate design in mounting of the spiral cam so that the step just touches the floor when it reaches its fully extended position. Also, the pivoting or swinging radius of the step is such that it cannot be used with certain relatively narrow cabinets.
Another type of retractable step is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,628. That step is supported on a horizontal slide type mechanism which is hung from the bottom wall of the cabinet. The step support is provided with a spring-biased mechanism which maintains the step spaced above the floor until it is stepped on by the operator. However, this arrangement still requires that the step be supported by the cabinet and, in its extended position that it be cantilevered from the cabinet, until it is stepped on.